Truth or Dare
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: Emmett's tricked Hermione into a game of Truth or Dare. What will happen when he dares her to kiss Esme.....as she would in bed? Set in 2009. Post-Breaking Dawn. AU after The Goblet Of Fire. Oneshot.


"Stupid over-confident-fucking-should-of-been a bastard, vampire!"  
"Why thank you Hermy!"  
"Screw you, Emma!"  
That earned her a disapproving look from the should-of-been-a-bastard in question, Emmett Cullen.  
Also known as Hermione Granger's soon to be stepson. Yeah, you read that right.  
Her stepson! She was only twenty-nine years of age, yet in the short space of time known as two weeks, the second-youngest of her seven stepchildren would be over four times her age. And that was only the eldest. She would also be gaining a step-gran-child.  
She sighed and smiled simultaneously as she thought of the two reasons she would be gaining such a big family.  
When Harry had invited Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys to America to meet a family of vampires, she'd been surprised. Harry had said a family of vampires. Not a coven. The word that had really surprised Hermione though, had been my. When he'd asked them, he'd said:  
"I want to meet my family of vampires."  
He'd refused to say anymore and it was only when Hermione had arrived in America that she realized what he meant. Ron's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets when Harry had kissed first a bronze haired Adonis, and then a brunette made in the image of a Goddess. Hermione however, had smiled and asked where the remainder of his "vampire family" as he called them, were.  
The caramel haired beauty that walked out beside a blonde haired man in a White Doctor's coat had made her stare and she'd gasped as her Magical Core had begun to sizzle and expand, telling her that her lifesources had arrived and she would soon be at her full Magical Potential. Not many reached it, as it was rare for a witch/wizard to meet their soul mate. Many were born centuries apart, and only met in the afterlife.  
Both Harry and Hermione had been one of the lucky few who were destined to reach their potential.  
The thoughts adding up in her head had been confirmed when the caramel haired beauty had knocked her to ground, somehow without hurting her, and stood protectively over her. The blonde vampire who also appeared to be the caramel haired beauty's mate had appeared stunned before he had smiled and asked Esme if he could talk to her mate now.  
Again Hermione smiled while thinking of the agreement that had come after. And although only Esme was her soul mate, she had grown to love Carlisle as well. His kindness was equal to Esme's.  
Esme had a terrible yet lovable habit of trying to mother anything that had two legs and it was one of the many, many things Hermione loved about her. While many assumed that Hermione only told Esme that she loved her because they were soul mates. Yes, that was a reason and in the beginning it had been the only reason she loved her. But when she had gotten to know her, know what her habits were and how much she cared for people even if they were vampires sworn enemy, had made their bond even stronger.  
Carlisle had been with Esme for near a hundred years and although Hermione had been with her for a mere one, their bonds were equally as strong. She loved Esme, Esme loved her. Simple as. Nothing would ever separate them, not even the fact that Emmett had tricked her (yes tricked!) into a game of truth or dare.  
He'd already made her cast a spell that wouldn't allow them to lie or back out of a dare. Now, it was her turn and she was dreading it. Hopefully, since Esme was sitting beside her, he wouldn't make her do anything too outrageous. She had to pick dare, she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't.  
"Emmett dear, what does Hermione have to do?"  
Esme soft mothering voice questioned her son and Hermione knew that Esme had realized she wasn't going to ask. She knew her so well........  
Suddenly Emmett grinned and Hermione felt a trace of fear run through her.  
"Kiss Esme."  
Hermione grinned, this was easy and not very embarrassing.  
"As you would in bed."  
Her grin faltered as his words registered. This was embarrassing. Very embarrassing.  
"But..."  
To her despair Hermione felt the spell she had cast begin to force her to complete the dare.  
She leaned forward, catching Esme's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging softly on it. She smirked when Esme moaned and slowly slid her hand up Esme's thigh. Hermione began to slowly rub her hand up and down Esme's thigh before she kissed her lips, putting a small amount of pressure on them. Her tongue slipped out and pushed against her lovers lips, asking permission to enter. Esme opened her mouth, granting what she asked for. Their tongues met inside of the elder's mouth and they pushed against each other, fighting for dominance.  
Hermione eventually won, exploring Esme's mouth throughly, even though she already knew it as well as she knew her Magical Ability. She pushed her back until she lay flat on her back and Hermione straddled her, somehow their kiss remained unbroken. Her hand slipped up her top and reached the edge of her lace bra, she moved the cup out of the way and -  
"Stop!"  
Hermione looked up, only remembering about the others in the room when Emmett shouted at them.  
A mixture of vampires, wizards, werewolves, shifters and hybrids stared at them in shock. Somehow, Emmett had got most of those who would be attending the bonding/wedding in the room without them noticing. Now, they were the main attraction and not one person in the room excluding Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper had previously known how much passion Esme and Hermione emitted while absorbed in one another. They'd all thought Hermione a prim and proper auror/bookworm and Esme a....well......she was the mother figure in the family. Not one of them had imagined her capable of.......well.....having sex.  
Esme still lay beneath her and Hermione legs were still straddling her. Neither of them would;d ever hear the end of this, even Carlisle would continuously tell them that it made him so......  
"Would you look at that! The prude turned into porn star!"  
Two voices chimed the words in unison and Hermione instantly knew who they belonged to. She slowly turned her head in the red-headed twins direction before telling them in her calm voice, (which meant she was furious) what to do.  
"Run, run as fast as you can!"  
And they did.  
Wasn't fast enough for Esme though.


End file.
